Gray Garden Shorts
by Celeste E. Lune
Summary: Another collection of short stories for the God and Devil of the Gray Garden! Enjoy!
1. Story 1: Day

_Hey, all! After disappearing off the face of the Earth, I am now back with another story!_

 _ **To Michiyo1211** : Thank you for reading my stories, thank you for reviewing and thank you for being so patient. This fanfic is for you, and I hope it meets your expectations!_

 _And of course, a big thank you to all my readers for your lovely reviews. I sometimes go back and read them, and they always make me smile. Thank you for all your support!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Gray Garden._

* * *

 **Day**

The sun peeked through the windows, bathing the room in its soft glow. A figure shifted under the blankets, moving to snuggle into the taller figure before falling still once again.

Kcalb opened his eyes to stare at the God in his arms, brushing her hair from her face. Even when it was this short, it was still as unruly as before…

"Hmm… Kcalb?"

He barely suppressed a yelp of surprise, though his body did give a jolt. Wasn't she asleep…?

"Good morning, Etihw."

"Good morning, Kcalb."

She stretched in a feline manner, sighing happily before burrowing further under the blankets, nuzzling into her Devil's side and grinning when her actions managed to draw a small gasp from him…

"It's time to get up, Eti."

Trust him to ruin the moment. She peeked out from under the blankets with a pout.

"Do we have to? Can't we just stay in bed?"

That puppy-dog expression on her face was enough to force people to give in… but Kcalb has had years to get used to it.

He shook his head.

"Absolutely not. We have duties to attend to."

Well, more her than him, but that was because she was always lagging behind in her work.

Etihw sighed at that. Yes, she knew she had duties, but she'd rather stay here and cuddle with Kcalb…

And while the Devil may be immune to her puppy eyes, he was most certainly not immune to seeing her sad.

"…Just ten more minutes, ok?"

Etihw was under the covers in a second, hugging him close with a huge smile.

"Ten minutes." She agreed.

They ended up staying in bed until late noon, anyways.

* * *

 _First Story Done..._


	2. Story 2: Night

_Second of the series!_

* * *

 **Night**

"The moon sure is pretty tonight, isn't it?"

The King of Devils turned to see the God walking towards him, bearing a small smile.

"Good evening, Eti."

"Good evening. Now, why are you out here alone?"

"…I sometimes come to admire the moon."

By this time, she had moved to stand beside him, admiring the night sky together. Of course, she couldn't stay silent forever.

"I see a bat."

"Hmm?"

"There, see?"

She began to trace a shape in the stars, drawing a lopsided bat as Kcalb followed her motions carefully.

"A bat…? Are you sure that's not a penguin?"

For a minute, Etihw was confused… then her eyes widened when she realized he had just made a joke- specifically towards her art style.

"It's not that bad… is it?"

She pulled a sad, discouraged face, and Kcalb began to panic almost instantly. He never did do well with an unhappy Etihw.

"N-no, that wasn't what I meant-!"

And the God began giggling, and Kcalb let a scowl form.

"Calm down, Kcalb, I was teasing you."

"I do not appreciate it."

"But you make it so easy!"

…He had nothing to say to that. Instead, he gave a hum and turned back towards the moon, determined to at least enjoy his night…

Until Etihw gave a small, content sigh, making him look back at her.

The God's face was upturned towards the moonlight, eyes closed, with a soft smile on her face as a cool breeze brushed past her, fluttering her short hair. She looked… at peace.

This was the first time after the thwarted invasion that Kcalb had seen her so relaxed. With all the things Etihw needed to fix on top of reassuring the residents of the Grey Garden, the God hardly got a moment to herself.

With that in mind, Kcalb made a mental note to invite Etihw out moon gazing more often.


	3. Story 3: Late

_Third story of the series!_

* * *

 **Late**

How could he? How could he be late for this?!

Kcalb walked quickly through the halls of the castle, making a swift beeline for the throne room. He would've ran, but with all the other demons and angels around, he couldn't afford to lose his cool like that. He had an image to uphold, after all.

Of all the times he got held back in his work because of Ater and Arbus, it had to be today?

If he missed this special occasion, he is going to punish those two…

Then he rounded the corner and nearly smacked into Alela-Grora.

"Whoa, Lord Kcalb, what's the hurry?"

"…Pardon me, Grora."

He sidesteps around her and moves down the hall…

"Oh, by the way, Lord Kcalb… it's started."

His eyes widened at that as his walking speed increased, ignoring the angel's chuckle in favor of reaching his destination quicker.

Finally, he reached the throne room and all but bashed the doors open, revealing Etihw and Wodahs within.

And it seems as though the God had just finished the last of her chocolate cake, if the icing on her lips was any indication.

No… she did not…

"Brother, you are late." Wodahs chided lightly.

No… today was a rare day where Wodahs decided to 'reward' them for their hard work and bake them a cake _each_ … though it seems the God had taken his share too…

Damn it…

Then Etihw started giggling.

"Aww, Kcalb, don't be so down! Your share's right here."

She lifts the hand that had been hidden behind the table, revealing the luscious – and whole – chocolate cake before setting it in front of his seat across hers.

At his shocked expression, Etihw sighed.

"Even I know better than to eat two _whole_ cakes, Kcalb."

Warmth flooded his cheeks, but he refused to let it show as he settled across Etihw, the God handing him his whole, untouched dessert.

That day, the cake somehow tasted much better than before.


	4. Story 4: Run

_Fourth story of the series!_

* * *

 **Run**

She peeked down the corridor before slinking around the corner, her white robes fluttering silently as she made her way through the castle. She could sense Kcalb stalking the upper floors, looking for her, which made her grin in victory…

Though the chase was not over yet. Any moment now, he'll realize she wasn't upstairs and come running down. Before that happened, she would need to either get out of the castle or find a good hiding spot until he's given up.

Drifting down the hallway, she jerked to a stop and backtracked behind a pillar as Wodahs and Alela-Grora walked past. They didn't know of the ongoing cat-and-mouse chase, but she didn't want to risk them telling Kcalb of her whereabouts should he ask. Once she wa s in the clear, she continued on her way…

And promptly came face-to-face with Kcalb.

Oh dear…

Without another thought, she ran, hearing him pursue after her.

"ETIHW!"

The God flinched at that as she rounded another corner. The Devil hardly ever raised his voice, but when he did…

She really should keep running.

The chase went on throughout the entire castle, and soon Etihw couldn't hear Kcalb behind her anymore as she skidded to a stop.

Good, that was good. Now, if only she could-

Before she knew it, she was being lifted over a shoulder and carried off. Catching sight of messy white hair, she began to struggle.

"Kcalb! Put me down!"

He ignored her altogether. How? How did he catch up to her?! Then he walked past a certain white diamond, and she groaned.

Right… the warp slates…

Defeated, she allowed the Devil to carry her all the way to the office, where he set her down and pointed towards the mountain of paperwork at her desk with a stern glare.

"Finish your work, Etihw. And don't you dare run this time."

* * *

 _I just have this idea of Kcalb and Etihw chasing each other across the castle, and it turned into this. XD_


	5. Story 5: Affection

_Fifth story! But I'm not quite done with the series yet. I will be posting new stories, probably until this hits 8 or 10 chapters before declaring it complete, but updates will be slow as my final semester has started... T.T_

* * *

 **Affection**

Etihw was playful, laidback, and loved to tease. So naturally, she would display her affections for the Devil in the most embarrassing ways.

She would openly flirt with him while they were in the Grand Hall, never mind if there were visitors or if Wodahs and Alela-Grora were there to witness their lovey-dovey moments.

She would offer kisses and hugs out in the corridor, which flustered Kcalb to no end. Granted, the castle was usually empty and visitors were usually in the library, but still!

However, the worst moment (just once, mind you) was when Kcalb had been walking down the (thankfully) empty corridor, and Etihw just happened to drift by… And the God delivered a smack to his backside before taking off giggling, though not without catching a glance at the Devil's tomato-red face and shocked expression.

On the other hand, Kcalb, being more shy and reserved, favored more subtle ways of expressing his affections.

He would gaze upon Etihw as she slept, admiring her peaceful, relaxed expression and he always made sure she was warm and comfortable before he went to sleep.

He would do all her paperwork on top of his own on the days Etihw had to go out to fix something or create something new, knowing that it would take up most of her energy and he wanted her to be able to rest when she got back.

But most of all, he showed his affections in his subtle gestures, whether it is a lingering, concerned gaze or a warm hand on her shoulder. He would hug her close at night, comfort her after she'd wake up crying over a nightmare, coax her back to sleep and kiss her awake in the morning.

They each had their own ways of expressing their love and affection for each other, and they wouldn't have it either way.


End file.
